Can't Be Friends
by carolinaheart
Summary: One-shot song-fic from Sam's point of view when he and Addison do break up  because sadly they will. Song is Can't be Friends by Trey Songz.


So as much as I love Sam and Addison together, we all know that they're going to break up eventually (because they just are, that and I'm a pessimist). This is a one-shot based on Trey Songz song Can't Be Friends from Sam's point of view.

Oh and I own nothing. Just a poor broke college student playing with her favorite characters from one of her favorite shows

* * *

Sam stood in his living room looking at the mess he had created.

_Look what this girl done did to me_

He was not usually a violent person, but with the right trigger Sam could go off. There was glass on the floor from a broken vase, and a dining chair rested on its side. Papers from files were strewn all over the floor. He was geared up to go to the kitchen and do to it what he had done to the living room.

But he stopped instead.

The last light from the day shone through the window and landed on a picture frame covered in more broken glass. Sam followed the light's path and closed his eyes. It was a picture of him and Addison taken months ago when things were good.

_She done cut me off from a good good love_

_She told me that those days where gone_

About two hours earlier Addison came over to talk...

The patio door slid open.

"Hey Addison." Sam smiled as she walked into the house. He was genuinely glad to see her; he always was.

"Sam." There was something about the way she said his name that made him stop in his tracks.

"Addison what's going on?" Sam asked. He invaded her space and held her arms in his hands.

She looked down before lifting her head up, "I want a baby, Sam..."

"Addie, we had this conversation and we can't..."

"I know," Addison interrupted. "But, I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Addison."

She pulled herself out of Sam's grip and walked across the room. Not knowing what to do with her arms, she wrapped them around her abdomen and hugged herself. "Sam I've wanted this for three years and god knows I'm not getting any younger. So I'm doing this Sam," Addison sniffed and wiped away a tear that had begun to fall. "And I know that you don't want another kid, so I'm going to do it on my own. And I can't..."

"What are you saying Addison?" Sam asked even though he already knew.

"We can't be together anymore. I can't be with you and have what I want. I can't bake my cake and eat it too."

"Addison!"

"I'm really sorry Sam." She turned around and walked out of the door and back to her own house.

_Now I'm sitting here goin' half crazy_

_'Cause I know she still thinks about me too_

It had been two weeks since he and Addison ended their relationship.

He sat by himself staring out his window at the ocean. It felt a little bit like deja vu. He watched the waves crash on the shore as he sipped Bourbon from the did not usually drink Bourbon,well at least he did not usually drink it alone. Sam looked at the bottle in his hand and swirled it around watching the liquid move around.

Sam was pissed on the one hand and about to loose his mind on the other. It took them so long to get to where they were, and she was willing to just throw it all away.

Looking up he caught Addison's figure moving away from the window in her house. He could tell she had been looking out her window and into his.

Sam had no doubt that Addison still thought about him, that she missed him as much as he missed her.

_And it ain't no way in hell_

_That I can be just friends with you_

Work had been awkward since Addison ended their relationship. Everyone in the practice could feel it. Naomi had come to Sam's office a couple of times to talk about it, and make sure everything was okay.

He put on a charade, and told her that he and Addison would be okay. In time they would be friends again, just not any time soon.

That was a lie.

_And I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it_

Sam wished he had never approached Addison about his feelings. He wished they never slept wished that they never loved the relationship they had together; that they never believed enough in their feelings to take it to the next level.

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends_

Most of all Sam wished he never fell in love with Addison because now he would never look at her the same way. She was no longer a friend, but she was more than an acquaintance. And Addison was definitely more than just another ex-girlfriend.

_The way it felt no fakin' it_

For Sam, there was never any doubt that what he and Addison shared was real, nothing fake about it. From the beginning he made it clear to Addison he had feelings for her that were not going away. He pursued her even though she tried to ignore her own feelings for the sake of Naomi.

_Maybe we were movin' just a little too fast_

Sam shook his head. He told Addison that moving according to her biological clock was too fast. Maybe moving forward at all was just too fast. They kind of jumped into everything.

Addison may have pushed him away for so long. But when she did come around, she did not hold anything back.

_But what we've done we can't take it back_

He should have known that once they crossed that line, they would not be able to take it back. For Sam and Addison both, there was a lot at stake besides their own friendship. Now that everything was over between them, nothing would be like it was before.

_And it ain't no way in hell_

_That I can be just friends with you_

_And I wish we never did it_

Sam threw the bottle of Bourbon at the wall and watched it shatter. He got up out of his chair and violently pushed it back. He wanted to punch the wall but he restrained himself.

_Ain't no tellin' what we could have been_

He had asked Addison what if she had said yes in med school. Now he was wondering what if he had said yes to having a baby with her. He loved her; he wanted to make her happy.

Sam smiled. Addison would make a great mother even after all of the things she had been through. And he could have been apart of that.

_And if I knew it ends like this_

_I never would have kissed you cause I fell in love with you_

_We never would have kicked it_

_Girl now every things different_

_I've lost my only lover and my friend_

If Sam knew that their relationship would end, he never would have pushed her to make a decision. He would not have kissed her that night on her patio. He would have turned her away the evening she walked into his house stood in front of him and dropped her robe. Because as much as he wanted to be with her, he wanted to be her friend more.

But since he did kiss her, since he did pursue her, since he did not turn her away, he fell in love. And along the way, one of his closest friends became his lover and the two roles could not be separated.

_That's why I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it _

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you and now it ain't no way we can be friends _

Sam sat against the wall and stared out the window again at Addison's house. He rested his head in his hands. If he could go back and change the past, he would. Because what he missed most about his relationship with Addison was the fact that she was his friend.


End file.
